


found myself getting lost with you

by monopolizers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers
Summary: Ten laughed. "You're really distracted today, huh?" he said, patting Johnny's head. "What's got you so worked up?""I was thinking about you all day," Johnny said. His voice was very low and soft; it matched the mood of the room, the dim golden lamplight that was making his eyes glow dark brown.





	found myself getting lost with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much all fluff; characters have sex after drinking, but it's consensual. maybe a warning that i'm bad at writing dirty talk???? idk.

"You're really not coming?" Yuta said.

From where he was reclined on the couch, Ten shook his head. "I had a long day," he replied, and it wasn't even a lie. The way he was sitting, he thought he might fall asleep any moment.

"That hasn't really stopped you before... and you haven't gotten laid in ages."

Ten raised a hand to cover his yawn. "Johnny said he'd come over after his shift, so we're just gonna hang out."

Yuta's face creased with even more confusion. "He doesn't work on Fridays usually, does he?"

"He's covering for someone else."

"And coming here after instead of going to bed? Man, you guys really are codependent, huh?"

"I told him he could stay over." Ten didn't make eye contact with Yuta. "Don't you have to go?"

Yuta looked at the time and swore. "If we don't get there before 11 then we'll have to pay cover, and Taeyong said he'd make me pay his. Don't think you're off the hook about this, though."

Ten shrugged; he was already tapping his phone screen, answering one of Johnny's texts.

*

But Johnny didn't come over until almost an hour after Yuta had left, an hour that Ten used to shower (again) and scroll through Netflix. It was only a minute after he sent a _you're late!_ text with a pouting emoji at the end that the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Johnny with wet hair.

"I finished work but then I thought I should shower and then Taeyong had some questions and.... yeah," he said. 

"It's fine," Ten said, smiling up at him. "I think Yuta and Taeyong are going out together tonight, right?"

"Are they?" Johnny asked. He had stepped into the front hallway. His capable fingers were unlacing his shoes, taking off his boots. 

"Yeah." Ten bit his lip, wondering whether to mention it. "Yuta said he wanted me to come out with them."

"Oh." Johnny drew the syllable out. "No wonder they didn't ask me, they must have wanted to go to the gay bar."

"Yeah... He was really trying to get me to come. He said it's been ages since I got laid."

Without having had to discuss it, they were heading to Ten's room. Ten snuck a look over at Johnny, who quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I bet it's been ages," he said in that agreeable manner of his.

"Yeah, so long," Ten agreed. His mind was focused on Johnny's hand on his shoulder. They stepped into the bedroom, where Johnny immediately threw himself onto Ten's bed. "Just making yourself comfortable?" Ten asked; his voice was dry, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Your mattress is better than mine, but mine's probably better overall."

"It's not better to have plushies staring at you while you sleep," Ten said with long-suffering resignation. They'd had this argument before. He unplugged his laptop and picked it up from his desk, taking it over to the bed with him. Johnny moved over, letting Ten sit, and then curled up around him, a huge space heater, with his head on Ten's shoulder.

"The plushies are cute," Johnny said. His voice was a little blank; from the way his hands were smoothing down Ten's t-shirt and playing with the hem, his mind was somewhere else.

"They're ugly?" Ten said. He opened Netflix, waiting to see if Johnny would say anything.

"Yeah," Johnny mumbled. He rubbed his cheek against Ten's shoulder; his hair, still wet, brushed Ten's face. Then his eyes popped open. "Wait, no!"

Ten laughed. "You're really distracted today, huh?" he said, patting Johnny's head. "What's got you so worked up?"

"I was thinking about you all day," Johnny said. His voice was very low and soft; it matched the mood of the room, the dim golden lamplight that was making his eyes glow dark brown. 

"You were thinking about me?" Ten said, feigning ignorance.

Johnny made an impatient noise. "You know what I mean."

"Really?" Ten said. He couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. He cupped Johnny's face with one of his hands, tipping his head up. "What do you mean?"

"Ten!" Johnny was definitely whining by now. He moved closer to Ten, as if he could wrap himself straight into Ten's bones just through proximity. 

"You're so clingy," Ten sighed, but it held no heat. "I can't believe you're going to make me miss this fascinating episode of, uh..." He glanced at whatever was playing on his laptop screen. "Cupcake... Wars." Johnny didn't say anything. He just watched as Ten, with great deliberation, flipped the lid of the laptop shut, gently placed it on the ground, and turned back to give Johnny his full attention. "What did you say you wanted?"

"I didn't say anything." Johnny's eyes were wide. "But I, uh..." The end of his sentence fell into silence. 

"But you?" Ten prompted. He turned so that he and Johnny were lying on their sides, face to face. From here he could see that Johnny was staring at his mouth. 

" _Ten_ ," Johnny said, voice pitching up into a whine again. He draped a hand over Ten's shoulder, playing with the longer locks of hair at the back of his head. 

"You're so, so needy," Ten said. He pitched his voice low so that Johnny moved closer to hear him. "You really thought about this all day, huh? What were you thinking about?" When Johnny's eyes darted away, he grabbed Johnny's face to ensure eye contact.

"I wanted to kiss you," Johnny said. His eyes fell to Ten's mouth again.

"Oh, is that all you wanted?" Ten said. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss against Johnny's plush mouth. "Happy?"

"No..." Johnny's hands had moved from his hair to the hem of Ten's shirt, where they were twisting and untwisting the hem. 

"Johnny," Ten said, his voice level. "Tell me what you wanted, babe." 

It was probably the use of the pet name, one that they never used between each other, that made Johnny's face so red that Ten could practically feel the heat radiating off him. Finally he burst out: "I wanted you to kiss me!" It wasn't what he really meant nor what he really wanted, but Ten was satisfied with it.

He smiled and threaded his fingers through Johnny's hair. "You should have just said so," he murmured, and leaned in to give Johnny a kiss so deep and dirty that both of them moaned with it. At the first touch of Ten's tongue, Johnny flipped them, his big body on top of and moving against Ten's in desperation. Ten could feel Johnny's cock against his thigh; he guessed Johnny really hadn't been playing about wanting it that bad. His hands, broad and warm, were under Ten's shirt, grabbing at his waist. 

Ten pulled back, out of breath. Johnny groaned at the loss of contact, but it didn't stop him from pushing his face into Ten's neck and rubbing off against his hip, the line of his cock hard and hot. "Hey," Ten said, and then again more firmly when Johnny didn't stop: "Hey!" He gently pinched the back of Johnny's neck and Johnny pulled back to look at him, balancing himself on his arms. He looked fucking wrecked, which was ridiculous when they'd literally been making out for five minutes. "You're really hard up for it, huh?" Ten said in wonder. "You wanted it that bad?"

The words only seemed to rile Johnny up more; his arms gave out and he collapsed onto Ten, a heavy but not unwelcome weight. Into Ten's neck, the words muffled but still audible, he said: "I want you so bad." It sounded almost plaintive.

"Oh, babe." The words out of Ten's mouth were barely more than an exhale. "Come up here." They kissed again, slower this time for a moment, and Ten rolled them so that they were both on their sides, the way they'd started. Johnny was getting worked up again, not helped by Ten shoving his thigh between Johnny's own so that Johnny had something to grind against. "You really like that, huh?" He couldn't be getting much friction; he was wearing jeans, and Ten was wearing joggers. 

"I like it when you--" The words didn't make it out of Johnny's mouth before his face flared red again. Ten decided not to push it; instead, he distracted Johnny with another kiss and then, when Johnny seemed sufficiently occupied, popped the button on his jeans. He could feel Johnny gasp into his mouth and suppressed a grin, pressing his mouth against Johnny's again. Shoving a hand down the front of Johnny's pants, he moved his cock around until he could feel the precome leaking from Johnny's sensitive tip, massaging it under the cloth of Johnny's boxers until Johnny groaned deep in his throat and had to pull away from the kiss. 

"Does it feel good?" he whispered, shifting himself down the bed until he was kissing the soft skin of Johnny's neck and playing with his cockhead at the same time. He knew the answer; he could feel Johnny shaking, and it wasn't a voluntary response. Still, hearing Johnny try but fail to form words was something of an ego boost. He shifted again until he was speaking right into Johnny's ear; at the same time, his fingers were still relentlessly rubbing the cloth of Johnny's boxers against that sensitive spot right under his cockhead, fast and rough enough that he was sure it was overstimulating. "I bet you feel so good right now, right?" he said, voice very low. Johnny's hips jerking forward into his touch was answer enough, but he continued anyway, on a hunch he'd been thinking about all week: "I bet you like it that I'm the one taking charge of you." He slowed his fingers down, increasing the friction right at the most sensitive point, and Johnny grabbed at his shoulders with great force, those muscled arms surrounding Ten's torso in desperation. "You're so big, you could just pin me down and do whatever you want, but you won't, Johnny." He circled his fingers again. "You're just gonna take what I give you, right?" Ten asked so many rhetorical questions that it was unfair to expect Johnny to understand that he was meant to answer this one, but he stopped the movement of his fingers to prompt a response.

Johnny groaned in confusion. "Ten...?" he asked, his voice rough.

"You're going to take. What. You. Get. Right?" Ten's fingers pressed and circled again, rough and with no respite, in the same rhythm that he asked the question. 

Johnny's voice cracked like he was dying when he said, "Yes, fuck. Ten. Fuck, please!" He bucked his hips forward so hard Ten almost feared he would roll them both off the bed, but their tightly curled figures stayed put, almost entirely still except for the involuntary trembles of Johnny's big body and the tiny, barely perceptible movements of Ten's fingers over Johnny's boxers. Even in this golden lamplight Ten could see how red Johnny's face was with exertion; he could feel the tension built up in those strong muscles as Johnny dug his fingers into Ten's waist. 

As Ten kissed Johnny's neck, he could feel that Johnny was starting to come, the tremors in his body growing even stronger; instead of speeding up, Ten slowed his rhythm down, increasing the friction on what he knew was the most sensitive spot under Johnny's cockhead until he could feel spurts of come wetting his fingers. Even then, he didn't stop; he kept going until the overstimulation had Johnny moaning hoarsely and curled in on himself. It was only then that he extricated his hand from Johnny's pants, petting Johnny's hair with his marginally more clean hand until Johnny seemed to have recovered from the aftershocks. With those hazy, fucked-out eyes, he looked up at Ten, biting his lip in a way that wasn't meant to be purposely sexual and was all the more erotic for it. "Can I..." Johnny said, gesturing at Ten's cock. 

Ten shook his head. "Make it up to me later," he suggested. He pressed a sweet kiss against one of Johnny's cheeks and then the other, and then squeaked in surprise, taken off guard when Johnny grabbed his face in both hands and gave him a long, dirty kiss. 

They smiled at each other when they pulled back. "Fuck, that made me feel like a girl," Johnny said finally. He was still speaking in a low tone even though no one was home. Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, he said, "I don't know what that even was, but--" He was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Ten grinned at him--trust Johnny to be so awestruck over what was barely a handjob!--and snuck another kiss. It was hard not to kiss Johnny all the time. "We'll do it again," he assured Johnny, smiling. "Let me grab a cloth, I'll clean you up."

By the time he got back to the room, Johnny was asleep. He wiped Johnny down and dragged his jeans and boxers off, not without some effort, and then re-dressed him with clothes Johnny left over sometimes. By the time he'd changed himself, he could feel his eyelids drooping; he switched that low golden light off, draping the room in a welcome darkness, stumbled over to the bed and wrapped himself around Johnny, falling into a deep slumber.

\--

When Ten woke up Johnny had left; stumbling outside into the living room, he encountered Taeyong, who was in the kitchen poking at something frying in a pan, and Yuta, who was sitting on the couch sipping coffee and looking way too curious for whatever time it was in the morning. "Where did Johnny sleep?" he asked.

"With me," Ten answered. He was too busy trying to steal eggs from the pan Taeyong was only half-paying attention to. 

"You guys seem close lately." Taeyong, having just spoken, turned around to see Ten's fork buried in the skillet. "Ten! Stop putting your metal fork on this pan. It's nonstick, the coating will scrape off." 

Ten rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom," he said, choosing to ignore the first half of Taeyong's words.

But Yuta, tenacious as he was, wouldn't let Ten forget. "I knew you guys were friends, but I didn't know you were sharing beds friends. That's... interesting."

Ten affected his best bored tone. "Johnny is super clingy. It's hardly news."

"He's never shared a bed with _me_..." This from Taeyong, who was normally more oblivious. 

"It doesn't matter," Ten retorted. It was unusually snappy for him, especially this early in the morning, and so both Yuta and Taeyong dropped the subject. It was only later, when Taeyong had left back to his and Johnny's place, that Yuta said, 

"Hey." It was so plain and serious that Ten looked at him, startled.

"What's up?"

"You know I don't mean anything by the... by talking about you and Johnny, right? I'm not meaning to make you uncomfortable. But I think it's..." He fidgeted, an uncharacteristic gesture for someone quite forthright. "With straight guys, the lines can get blurred, especially with guys like Johnny who are just that trusting and open. So I don't want you to..." He spread his hands and then dropped them. "I don't know. Just want to warn you not to get hurt, I guess."

"It's fine," Ten replied. He felt like he was being overly stiff; he didn't know how to communicate the affection he felt at how much Yuta worried for him while treading that line of whatever was going on between he and Johnny. He scrunched his eyes shut and shook himself. "Thank you," he said with much more earnestness. "I appreciate it. But I think I know what I'm doing mostly. For the most part. But... thanks."

Yuta shrugged. He set his empty coffee mug in the sink and headed into his room, clapping Ten on the shoulder on the way out of the kitchen. 

\--

On Wednesday, five days after he'd made Johnny come in his pants with little more than a twist of his fingers, Ten woke up at 7:30 to see an email from his professor that his 8 AM was cancelled. As usual he gave into his second impulse, rather than his first; instead of falling back asleep, he texted Johnny about it. 

_no 8 am 2day_ , he sent, fingers barely tapping the screen; his eyelids were drooping as he wrote. _u free later? i have nothing else till 3_

Johnny, the freak who was up this early in the morning for no reason, replied just minutes later. _Ten! I'm only free until noon :( Do you want to come over to mine? Taeyong is out..._

The last sentence combined with that ellipsis made Ten's traitorous dick, hard already because of his morning wood, twitch. He frowned at the seat of his pants, but weirdly he was excited too. Johnny was--maybe it was to be expected, but out of bed, he was shy about this stuff. He was skittish about his relationships in general; he never shared details about his dates. Eve though Ten hadn't initiated the first kiss--that had been Johnny--he'd coaxed Johnny into just about everything else they'd done together, which so far wasn't much. Certainly he'd always been met with an enthusiastic response, but Friday was the first time he'd seen Johnny that responsive for him from the very beginning. Getting to see it again... he willed his dick down as much as he could. It was early, but it wasn't early enough to walk over to Johnny's with a stiffy.

When he got there, dressed in a hoodie and the same joggers he slept in, he was met by the sight of a sleepy Johnny at the door. His hair was mussed in such a way that Ten caught himself at only the last minute as he reached up to fix it. He was about to pull his arm back when he saw Johnny's pleased smile. It was strange, to remember that in some way he had the permission to touch now; he took full advantage of it by ruffling his fingers through Johnny's hair roughly before he set it all back to rights.

Johnny was wearing a very old, loose white t-shirt that revealed his collarbones and, comically enough, grey sweatpants. He was oblivious to the point that Ten was confident he had no idea of their social meaning, but he appreciated the view nonetheless, ogling Johnny's ass as Johnny led him up the stairs into his room. 

As soon as they were inside, he was reminded of why this almost never happened at Johnny's; the plushies had been swept off the bed (if he'd been unsure of Johnny's intent before, he was crystal clear on it now), but they were still there, staring at him from the floor. He pouted at Johnny, who shrugged and threw a spare blanket over them.

"That doesn't help!"

"I would have come over, but Yuta literally only has classes after 1 PM," Johnny pointed out. "So it's this or nothing." He seemed to realise at the same time Ten did that he was admitting he'd thought this out, maybe even thought about it before, and blushed. Seeing him embarrassed made Ten forget all about the plushies or about anything that wasn't kissing Johnny senseless. In two strides, he'd reached the bed and sat in Johnny's lap, eliciting a startled reaction that he manoeuvred into getting Johnny's hands under his hoodie and on his ass. Then, before Johnny could overthink it, Ten leaned up and kissed him. 

It was flattering, really, that Johnny reacted the same way every time; he was this overwhelmed every time, seemingly so confused that Ten was here and this into him and kissing him this hard. But Ten wanted more from it; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Johnny's hoarse moans when Ten had been playing with him on Friday, how good it felt to have control of Johnny's body, to be the one giving him pleasure. He wanted to see how Johnny reacted when he was pushed to be less passive, more active about it, and to that end, he slid Johnny's hands up his shirt. 

Without even having to tempt him any further, Johnny broke the kiss and pulled Ten's hoodie over his head, briefly obscuring his vision. It was worth it, if a bit confusing, to see the absolute look of awe on his face when he saw what was underneath: a black tank top, so loose it almost drooped itself off Ten's shoulders. The groan Johnny made in the back of his throat was, in Ten's opinion, extremely gratifying, but it was over the top.

When he voiced this, Johnny shook his head. He was still staring at Ten awestruck. "You don't even know what you look like," he said, and that simple statement made his face red again. 

"What do I look like?" Ten asked, hoping to entice more out of him, but Johnny just shook his head again and kissed him, mouth wet and plush, instead of answering. Sat as they were, with Johnny on the edge of the bed and Ten straddling his lap, they almost overbalanced until Ten tapped Johnny's shoulder and Johnny pulled away from the kiss immediately, ever the gentleman.

"Move back," Ten said. He meant that he wanted Johnny to move back against the wall, so he'd have something solid to rest his back against and so that Ten could crawl over and wouldn't be in imminent danger of leaning too far back and falling out of Johnny's lap, but instead of doing the normal thing Johnny literally wrapped his huge freakish hands under Ten's thighs, lifted Ten with very little visible effort, and scooted both of them all the way back until his back was resting against the wall. 

Ten stared at him for a moment, lips parted, and then slammed a fist on his shoulder. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said. Johnny opened his mouth, maybe to apologise, but Ten shoved him back so fast that Johnny's head almost hit the window to his side and kissed him so hard that his lips felt sore when he broke away. He fisted a hand in Johnny's shirt when he pulled away. "I've never gotten that hard that fast in my fucking life," he said, kissing Johnny's neck. He could feel the low vibration in Johnny's throat when he laughed nervously--fuck, that was hot. He kissed Johnny's neck again. He'd tried this a couple times, and Johnny reacted best when he was very soft about it, when Ten brushed his lips over Johnny's pulse. He did it now and was rewarded with a sigh as Johnny slipped his hands under Ten's shirt again, moving his hands up until they were resting against Ten's ribs. Ten kissed him again, lips light on his throat as Johnny felt him up in as chaste a manner as any two twenty year-old guys could achieve. 

Finally, after another thirty seconds of this, Ten got impatient. He wanted to let Johnny get there on his own, but he'd also been horny literally since Johnny had left on Sunday morning. With this in mind he pushed Johnny's hands up to his nipples. "Fucking touch me," he said low into Johnny's ear, and Johnny's thumbs rubbed circles that made Ten's hips kick forward, rolling his cock exactly the right way against Johnny's dick. Ten moaned and Johnny exhaled hard; he pinched one of Ten's nipples, then the other, in a rhythm that elicited sounds that could only be called whimpers out of Ten's mouth. In between involuntary noises he tried to encourage Johnny, but he was so keyed up he had only a vague idea of what he was saying: "Fuck, baby, just like that," he heard himself say at one point. "That feels so fucking good, oh, Jesus, Johnny." The emphasis on Johnny's name was so heavy that it compelled Johnny to kiss him again, swallowing his moans. He seemed pretty worked up himself, hips working up against Ten's just as hard. 

Finally Johnny drew away, his hands drifting back down to places more PG. His hair was standing up straight in places where Ten's hands had gotten too strong of a hold, and his face was red; everything was cast softer because of the light filtering in through the window right next to them, and it struck Ten for a moment that he'd never seen Johnny like this during the daytime. He could feel, with his sixth sense for Johnny's bullshit, that Johnny was about to ask Ten why he looked like that, so to forestall it he kissed Johnny again, this time slower and with more feeling behind it. Dragging his fingers along the back of Johnny's neck in a way that was guaranteed to make him shiver, he said, pitching his voice low so that the timbre hit Johnny's ears just right, "What do you want?"

Johnny scrunched his eyes shut. He did this sometimes, and it wasn't necessarily out of embarrassment; or maybe it was but it was just a different kind. Without making eye contact he said, "Remember, on Friday..." He let the sentence trail off. Ten didn't prompt him; sometimes all it needed was a little time. After a few seconds, Johnny continued, "On Friday, you said I could make it up to you next time." His face was turning red again; Ten, who could feel how hard his dick was even through the contact of their clothes, was surprised he had any blood left to divert up there. 

"Get me off, you mean?" Ten said. He hid his smile by kissing Johnny on the cheek. "Is that what you want to do?" Johnny nodded. He managed to get the courage to look Ten in the eye. Instead of saying anything, he pressed their mouths together gracelessly. Ten kissed that full bottom lip, that intriguingly shaped top one, licked into Johnny's mouth in a way that should have been disgusting; Johnny slipped his hand under Ten's tank top again, pressing on the small of his back to pull their hips closer together. 

His other hand, frozen for a moment on Ten's hip, made its way to the front of Ten's joggers and slipped in. It was an awkward angle, Ten knew, but when he made to pull back to make it a little easier Johnny kept him there, anchoring him with the hand on Ten's back. It was unexpected enough that he stayed, kissing the corner of Johnny's mouth idly with his arms slung over Johnny's shoulders, waiting to see what he would do.

What he wanted to do, apparently, was shove his hand down the front of Ten's briefs and stroke Ten's cock with his huge, clumsy fingers. It felt good for a few seconds, but it wasn't really doing anything for him even though Johnny really wanted it to judging from his hopeful glances at Ten's face. Ten let this continue for a minute more before he pulled Johnny's hand up and kissed the palm. "Let me show you how to do it," he said, hoping it came off as sultry and not rude. From the way Johnny closed his eyes, he guessed he'd hit near the mark.

He scooted back a bit on Johnny's huge thighs to get some space in between their bodies. "You need a bit more leverage," he said, ignoring the pout Johnny made at the loss of skin contact. "And for me... just go really slow. Do you have, um..." He remembered all of a sudden that Johnny probably didn't have actual lube and cast around wildly for something similarly close. "Petroleum jelly? Like, Vaseline, or...?" 

Johnny nodded at the little nightstand close to where they were sitting. "It's in the top drawer," he said, biting his lip in embarrassment when Ten stared at him with incredulity.

"Wait, do you actually use it to jerk off?" he said, blunt for a moment with his genuine surprise. 

Johnny didn't answer. Then he said, "Are you gonna get it or can I?" The lack of response was response enough; Ten tried not to giggle and filed the information away for later as he locked his thighs around Johnny's own to give himself a solid enough base to stretch all the way over without actually having to leave Johnny's lap. He just about managed to grab the vaseline, which was suspiciously placed at the very front of the drawer and half-empty. 

"Is this sanitary?" he asked half-jokingly. 

"Ten!" Johnny pleaded. "Come on!" To forestall any other comments, he dipped his fingers in the tub and wrapped his now-slick hand around Ten's cock, pulling straight up and down in slow, gentle strokes. 

With the lube and his increased leverage, it felt way better; Ten was under no illusions as to the size of his own dick (it was perfectly proportional) but there was something unbearably erotic about seeing it in Johnny's big hands, the pink head peeking out every time he stroked down to the base. Every cell in his body thrilled to how good it felt, and more than good how familiar it felt, how comfortable and safe it was to be in Johnny's lap, being so gently stroked off by someone so much bigger than him, someone who was completely smitten with him. 

Grabbing at Johnny's other hand, Ten dipped a couple of his fingers in the vaseline and shoved them up his shirt, encouraging Johnny to play with his nipples. He'd wanted it himself but was still unprepared for how good it would feel to have that increased stimulation, the slick friction that made him grab at Johnny's shoulders for balance. He could feel the pleasure all the way down in the soles of his feet, in his tensing thighs, and it was so intense it made him start running his mouth. 

"Baby, you're doing so good," he said breathlessly. Johnny didn't answer, focused as he was, but Ten could see the muscle tensing in his jaw. "Your hands are so big. You're a natural at this. I knew you would be--" He had to break off as Johnny twisted his wrist and tugged at his nipple in such a way that the sensation actually made him collapse for a moment. "I knew you'd be good at this," he continued when he'd caught his breath, thrusting his hips forward into Johnny's slippery grip. "You like listening to me, right?. You just want to make me feel good? You like when I tell you what to do?"

Johnny, maybe without realising, nodded, his hair bouncing in his face and covering his eyes for a moment. Ten brushed it away, studying his hooded eyes, his soft mouth. "You know what would feel amazing," he said, gritting his teeth for a moment. He was going to come really soon if Johnny kept this up. "You've never sucked anyone off, have you? That seems so--" He thrust forward when Johnny's hand slowed almost to a stop. "Fuck, keep going! Johnny, fuck, I bet you'd suck me off so well. Your mouth is so soft." He grabbed a fistful of Johnny's shirt for balance as Johnny kept stroking steadily up and down, maintaining that pace and rhythm. "It would feel so good, baby, I'd show you what to do; you'd be so good at it. You listen to me so well. You'd make it so good for me. I know you would." He was babbling, repeating himself; he knew he'd said the same thing over like ten times but he couldn't help it.

Johnny was panting nearly as hard as Ten was at this point, clearly worked up at the thought; his dick was tenting his sweats, and if not for the fact that both of his hands were occupied, he probably would have been jerking himself at the same hard, fast pace he was stroking Ten, who was sweating from exertion and from the now bright sunlight pouring into the room around them through the gaps in the curtains. Everything was strangely dreamlike: the shine of Johnny's hair, the gleam of sweat on his forehead, the corded muscles in his arms flexing as his hands moved. It was that image--Johnny's muscled arms--that pushed Ten over the edge, gasping aloud as his cock flexed and he spurted come into Johnny's fingers. Johnny worked him through it very gently, for which Ten was grateful; he got sensitive soon after he came. 

But there wasn't time to focus on the comedown; Johnny had taken that same hand he was using to jerk Ten off, now wet with Ten's come and with the vaseline, and had shoved it down his pants, groaning as he released the pressure of his sweats. Ten reached in and overlapped their hands, conscious again of how much smaller his hand was than Johnny's, how small it must have seemed against Johnny's thick cock. He kept talking as he directed their hands, fingers now interlaced: "You really want to suck my cock?" 

To his shock, Johnny groaned deep in his throat, head thrown back against the wall, and said, voice strained, " _Yes_." Ten had just had a very satisfying orgasm, but he could feel his dick making a valiant effort (in vain) to get hard again.

"Can you tell me about it?" he pressed, but Johnny just shook his head, eyes scrunched shut. Fair enough, but it didn't mean Ten couldn't keep going. "You have such a nice mouth, Johnny," he said. "I love kissing you. Your hands are so fucking big. I bet you'd look so good if you got down on your knees for me. You'd look so nice with my cock in your mouth." Johnny dug his teeth into his bottom lip, stifling a moan that vibrated still at the back of his throat. "I'd get to teach you how to make me come so hard; would you like that? I know you'd be great at it, baby." It was at that last sentence that Johnny's entire body tensed up, his head thrown back against the wall to reveal the clean line of his throat, and the spaces between their fingers were wet and hot with his come. 

They both lay there like that for a moment, Johnny slumped against the wall and Ten slumped over Johnny, until Johnny stirred and said with great reluctance, "I'm going to fall asleep if we stay like this."

"That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Ten mumbled. This had taken a lot out of him, especially so early in the morning, and the combination of Johnny's warm body and the sunlight was pushing him adrift into the sea of slumber, rocking on a comfortable boat. 

"I have class at noon... it's already 10," Johnny said patiently. He petted the back of Ten's neck with the hand that hadn't been shoved down his pants, but it left sticky vaseline prints near Ten's hairline. He made a face at the feeling. 

"I get to use your shower first." Ten clambered off Johnny, wincing at the stiffness in his knees. "And I need to borrow clothes. I didn't bring any." 

"That's fine," Johnny said. He was looking at Ten with a very strange, searching expression in his eyes. Johnny's face was always soft but now it was somehow tender too; it made Ten squirm with discomfort, but not in a bad way. He poked Johnny in the cheek to mask it and laughed uproariously when Johnny grimaced; it was the hand that was covered in their combined come. He leapt off the bed and then tripped and fell into the covered pile of plushes. Looking at Johnny above him curled up in helpless laughter, he felt perfectly content.

\--

When Friday came around it wasn't Yuta who convinced Ten to come out, though he'd threatened a few times to break into Ten's phone to seek out his secret lover; instead, it was Taeyong, who said that the party at Jaehyun's would be fun, even though, yes, Doyoung was going to be there, and no they weren't allowed to get into an argument. It wasn't like Ten had planned on it anyway, but Jaehyun was a social butterfly with a lot of friends, and even if Doyoung were there he'd still see a lot of other people who were rarely in the same place at the same time. 

He didn't go to the party with Johnny; he went with Yuta, who raised an eyebrow and said, "You're wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You've been practically celibate the past few weeks, but now, when it's going to be sixty degrees out tonight, you want to wear that crop top? Who the hell are you trying to impress?" 

"I'm wearing a jacket over it," Ten said defensively. Yuta had hit a little too close to the mark; Ten couldn't help but remember Johnny's stunned expression at seeing his totally unremarkable black tank top, something Ten wore when he wasn't even trying to be sexy. It was flattering, but he wanted to see how Johnny would react to Ten trying it on him, pushing him even further. 

He got a little too much joy out of pushing Johnny, he thought. But Johnny wanted to be pushed; he wouldn't have kept coming back for more if he hadn't liked it the first time. Johnny was pliant, it was true, but only when he wanted to be; that was what Ten kept with him whenever he wondered what the hell they were doing. Both of them wanted it.

"Wearing a jacket," Yuta repeated, rolling his eyes. "It's insulting that you expect me to just accept that." But he didn't push it.

Yuta had been right; it was cold outside, and even though Jaehyun's house was only a short walk Ten was shivering underneath his jacket. When he stepped inside he was greeted with a blast of warmth, and in his immediate vicinity he could see Doyoung, who had been facing the door, roll his eyes to such a degree Ten was surprised they hadn't fallen out. He smiled blandly at Doyoung and was greeted with a sneer; it was nice to know that some things would never change.

"Taeyong's already here," Yuta said, looking up from his phone. "But Johnny's not coming till later." He caught sight of Ten and Doyoung having a stare-off. "Oh, you two are still doing that? What is wrong with you?"

Ten was about to answer when he was cut off by Jaehyun's appearance. He had clearly been drinking for a while; he was red in the face, and his eyes had reached that unfocused state they attained whenever he was anything beyond buzzed. Greeting Ten and Yuta cheerfully, he ushered them into the kitchen to get drinks, away from Doyoung's gaze.

\--

After beer pong, after mixed drinks, after accidentally walking in on Doyoung making out with a tall, sweet-voiced freshman in the hallway, it was still only 11:30, and Ten was getting tired. Maybe Yuta was right; he'd not been out in too long, and he was losing his touch. He was drunk enough that this would have been the perfect time for a minor freakout about whatever was going on between him and Johnny, but Ten wasn't the type to freak out, and besides the text chiming on his phone was from Johnny, saying that he was at the door but he didn't see Ten.

Ten pressed his way through the house, which was dark and filled with the heavy throng of drunk college bodies. It wasn't hard to catch sight of Johnny, who was standing out simply due to his height. When he got there he realised Yuta and Taeyong had seen him first and squashed the disappointment that he couldn't get Johnny to himself.

It didn't matter, anyway, when he could see the way Johnny's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Then his gaze traveled down Ten's body and changed; Ten, who had forgotten he was wearing the crop top, preened under Johnny's eyes catching at his waist. But he didn't say anything, just stepped forward. "You made it!" he said, and Johnny grinned. 

"I made it," he acknowledged with a tilt of his head. He dropped his head back and took a long swig of his beer, his Adam's apple bobbing. He looked good tonight too, less like a suburban dad or an overworked CS student and more like someone who knew how fucking devastating he was when he put some effort in. Taeyong had probably dressed him. 

The party passed again in the haze of mild drunkenness that had fallen over Ten's eyes. He checked in on himself in flashes: teasing Kun as he tried to talk to some girl who was way out of his league; meeting Doyoung's freshman, Jungwoo, who was terrifying and bland in equal measure; running into Taeil trying to pinch Sicheng's cheeks in the hallway as Yuta looked on with an inscrutable expression on his face. Finally he found himself in the living room, and across that vast expanse he could see Johnny talking to Doyoung and Jungwoo, performing some uninterpretable series of gestures that involved standing, jumping and even what looked like a roll. Fighting his way through the crowd, he ended up with a hand on Johnny's waist to steady himself and, looking up, was greeted with a brilliant smile. 

"Ten," Doyoung said. He sounded like he was trying to sound bored, but Doyoung was not so capable of subtlety and came off sounding more than slightly murderous instead.

Johnny looked between them. "Oh, this again?" he said, vaguely reminding Ten of Yuta. "You can't get over freshman year?"

Doyoung's facial expression said he was ready to argue, but he caught sight of Jungwoo's confusion and softened, shaking his head and drawing Jungwoo away instead, presumably to go do something illicit (or as illicit as Doyoung could ever get) in a corner away from the two of them.

Instead of answering Johnny's question, Ten looked up at him. "What were you two talking about?" 

Johnny made a confused face at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I looked across the room and saw you performing an invisible obstacle course?"

"Oh...." Understanding dawned in his face. "I was talking to Jungwoo about how Doyoung gets into his room."

"He's still got those hoarder tendencies?" Ten and Doyoung had been randomly assigned roommates freshman year and neither of them had ever gotten over it.

Johnny shook his head in mock rebuke, but he was laughing. "You're the worst," he said, patting Ten's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his drink.

"But you love it." Ten flashed a smile up at him. 

Instead of agreeing, Johnny turned red. Then he said, "Whatever, I guess," a reply so uncharacteristic and dismissive that Ten would have been hurt had he not realised exactly how what he said sounded given the new context of their relationship. He let it go. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you ever check your texts?" It was, of course, Yuta. "We're going to Rainbow now. Let's go!" He had a very smiley Taeyong by the hand. 

"I'm with..." Ten gestured at Johnny.

Yuta looked at Johnny and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment in the din of the party. Then he popped them open and said, "If Johnathan--" not Johnny's full name-- "wishes to come, he is welcome to do so." This was a big invitation from Yuta, who even despite his love for Johnny rarely asked him to come along to the gay club. He cast a critical eye at Johnny, who shook his head.

"I don't think I'm coming either," Ten said. He and Johnny hadn't discussed anything, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping for... well, for something to happen.

Yuta's face went through several emotional transformations. "You're not--Ten, you're--? Can I talk to you?" Yuta's face was a thundercloud, and before Ten could assent or dissent, he was being dragged off into a corner, where Yuta assailed him with sharp whispers. "Are you sick? Are you dying? Do you have an STI that you need to get treatment for and don't want anyone to know about? It's been like a fucking month since you got your dick wet! This is the longest you've gone without getting laid since your freshman year!"

"I'm fine," he said, batting Yuta's hands away from his shoulders. "Seriously, I'm fine. Me and Johnny will just go back to my place." 

Yuta's dark eyes studied him, intense even through the haze of alcohol. "I'll be at Taeyong's, probably, because you know how he gets when he's drunk, and he said he doesn't want to hook up. So if you're..." He let the sentence trail off, raising an eyebrow. The implication was clear, but Ten chose to ignore it.

"Cool," he said, as nonchalant as he could be. "Great. Have fun at Rainbow. Make good choices. Choose the right stall if you're gonna suck dick."

Yuta rolled his eyes. "You'd know better than I would which are the good ones."

After saying goodbye to Jaehyun and leaving Taeyong and Yuta at the corner of the block waiting on an Uber, he and Johnny were walking home, Ten shivering slightly against the chill even in his jacket.

Noticing this, Johnny put an arm around his shoulders and drew him close, shielding Ten's body with his own. It was so domestic that Ten wanted to recoil from it; he was used to both affection in sex and a more platonic intimacy, but he knew that Johnny was only familiar with the second. Then he wondered what he was running from. He let himself relax into Johnny's embrace, the warm line of his body. 

"Had fun tonight?" Johnny said. His voice was pitched low, but it rumbled, and Ten could feel it in his chest.

"Yeah, it's good to see everyone. I feel like it's been ages."

"I guess you spend all your time with me," Johnny said. It was perfectly neutral, but Ten still looked up at him.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's good." Johnny wasn't looking at him, he was looking straight ahead, but a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. Ten wanted very badly to kiss him, and then he realised that he could. The realisation struck him with enough force that he stopped, causing Johnny to stop too. "What's up?"

Instead of answering he moved Johnny's arm from over his jacket to the bare skin at his waist, below the hem of his top. Then he pushed his fingers into Johnny's soft hair and pulled him down for a kiss, soft and slow. 

At least, that was how he'd meant it, but the moment their lips touched Johnny gasped; his icy fingers at Ten's waist dug in hard, pulling Ten close into the firm long line of his body, and the kiss changed, deepened, turning wet and dirty. He could feel how desperate Johnny was; he must have been worked up all night.

When they pulled back, Ten patted Johnny's cheek. "Are we going back to mine?" he said. "Yuta's staying at yours tonight with Taeyong."

Johnny shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Those two..." he muttered, and then turned his attention back to Ten. "Yes," he said, firm and resolute. "Yours." His lips parted as if he wanted to add something else, but he stopped himself. Ten didn't push it. They had all night.

\--

Even when they reached Ten's place, it took them ages to get to the bedroom. They kissed in the doorway, clinging on to each other with such desperation one might have thought they were to be separated; then they kissed in the living room, coat and jacket still half on, Ten's hands feeling out Johnny's muscled arms, grabbing at his broad shoulders; then they kissed again at the entrance to Ten's room, Johnny's still cold fingers finding their way up Ten's crop top only for him to pull back and pull it off Ten's body entirely before pulling his own off too. Their lips met again, drawn together as if by magnets, slow and deep. It was intimate kissing, the kind Ten never did with anyone, and yet with Johnny he couldn't get enough. He dragged his fingers down Johnny's chest as he pressed kisses to Johnny's throat, so light they made Johnny's skin break out into goosebumps, and still Johnny dragged his face back up and devoured him whole with how deeply their mouths slid against each other, slick and full of promise. 

Finally Johnny pulled away. He was pulling in deep, gulping breaths, his cheeks red and his hair a mess from Ten's fingers. "I wanted to do this all night," he admitted, voice hoarse, and even that simple confession hit Ten low in the gut. "When I saw you wearing that--fuck, Ten. What are you even doing to me?" Clearly it wasn't a question Ten was meant to answer; he had only a moment to feel smug that his prediction about what Johnny might like was right before Johnny swept him up into another kiss, one that left his lips feeling bruised. 

"Jesus, Johnny," he breathed out. They stood there for a moment in the low lamplight of Ten's room, Johnny's big frame bent to rest his forehead on Ten's shoulder. Then, in a move of uncharacteristic verve, Johnny started walking them back towards Ten's bed until the backs of Ten's knees hit his mattress and he plopped down on it, bouncing up and down a little with the unintentional force of it. He was genuinely baffled about Johnny's plans until he saw those long legs fold themselves up and Johnny get on his knees, and then his dick stiffened up so fast in his jeans that it was actually painful. "Fuck, wait!" He put a hand on Johnny's forehead to forestall him, and those damn eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you serious?" he said. "You don't have to do this, you know. Just because I talked about it before..."

"I really want to," Johnny said. His cheeks turned red again; Ten cupped his face and could feel the heat radiating off him. Johnny turned his head and kissed Ten's palm, and Ten's heart squeezed tight. "I really want to," he said once more. It was impossible not to believe him. If anyone could look earnest about wanting to suck dick for the first time, it was Johnny, but at least he pulled it off well. 

"Okay," Ten said. He kissed Johnny one more time to take advantage of the reversed height difference (although even kneeling, with Ten sitting above him, Johnny was almost at his eye level--he really was freakishly tall). Then he said, "Do you know... I mean..." 

"I think I can figure it out." Johnny's white teeth cut into the corner of his lip as he hesitated. "But do you mind--" He looked embarrassed. "I like it when you, um. I want you to talk. I like hearing you talk to me."

Fuck, that was going to be hard. He was keyed up. Something about Johnny just turned him on so bad. Well, it wasn't just something--it was that whole package, that big, intense, muscled body combined with the sweetest personality Ten had ever encountered in another human being. Like Ten's wet dreams come to life except that the wet dream was a reality and he was right here, in Ten's bed, asking to suck Ten off while Ten dirty-talked to him. 

"That's definitely possible," he said weakly, and to regain his bearings he kissed Johnny one last time, meaning to keep it short and sweet. Instead it turned dirty, and Johnny ran a hand down his chest to play with his nipples, circling them with very gentle fingers. Ten moaned into his mouth, which seemed to trigger something in him; he pulled back, dark eyes determined and soft mouth set in determination. Kissing the pulse point at Ten's neck with his soft mouth, he drifted his hand downward until he'd reached the button on Ten's jeans, which he attempted to pop open one-handed but for which he lacked the dexterity. Smiling--Ten could feel the curve of his mouth in the crook of his neck--he fiddled with it until Ten felt it pop open, releasing the pressure on his cock.

Then Johnny sat back on his heels. A slight nervousness had set in about the corners of his eyes, and Ten, wanting to forestall it, kissed him very quick, no more than a peck. "You want to suck me off, is that it?" Ten said--he wanted to go in bold, to dispell Johnny's fears. He brushed a thumb over Johnny's lips. "I've been thinking about it so much."

"Yeah?" Johnny said. He unzipped Ten's fly, releasing another layer of pressure, and stopped for a moment just to look at Ten's hard cock outlined in his briefs. Ten had worn grey--he wasn't stupid--and there was a dark spot where his cock had been leaking precome. 

"Yeah," Ten said. He tilted his head back, thinking, and decided to just go for it, his breath leaving him in a harsh exhale when Johnny grasped him for the first time. "Yes, _fuck_ \--like all week. Do you know how your mouth looks? I couldn't stop thinking about getting my cock between those pretty lips, Johnny." He wondered if it were too much, but from the way Johnny gasped he figured it was fine. 

Any further worries were stalled when Johnny pushed his briefs halfway down, not even bothering to let Ten up from the bed to take his pants and underwear off, and kissed the tip of Ten's cock, slow and dirty. His big hands were still a little cold, but the temperature contrast against Ten's hot, hard cock felt good, and the flash of Johnny's tongue was so erotic Ten thought he might lose his mind. "Johnny, baby," he said, willing air into his lungs. Johnny was still being tentative. "You can--go deeper. Open your mouth a little wider." Obediently Johnny opened his mouth, took Ten in, and hollowed out his cheeks with suction, tongue working the underside of Ten's cock. 

He petted Johnny's hair with a hand, trying to focus on saying something encouraging instead of just babbling about how good it felt. What came out was: "I bet no one else knows how bad you wanted this. I'm the only one who'll ever get you on your knees for me." Johnny, maybe taken off guard, moaned at the thought, and the low vibrations were added stimulation for Ten, who'd given up on being polite and pushed his fingers into Johnny's dark hair. They were curled around each other, Johnny's head in Ten's lap, and while it wasn't the most technically skilled blowjob Ten had ever gotten there was no matching the sheer eroticism of the scenario. It burst out of him before he could stop it: "I couldn't even have dreamed about you like this before, fuck. You getting on your knees and wanting to be good for me. You're so big, you could do anything you wanted to me, but you just want to make me feel good, right? You wanted my cock in your mouth? You wanted to make me come?" 

Johnny, who had tried to go deeper before Ten's hand in his hair had stopped him from gagging, was focusing on the sensitive head of Ten's cock, using his hand to work the rest. He nodded, seemingly without realising. His chin was wet with spit; so were his hands. He looked sloppy as fuck, hair completely fucked up from Ten's forceful fingers, eyes big and dark. Ten, who was already at the edge of what felt like complete insanity from the sheer dreamlike nature of this situation, thought he was going to lose it. When he saw Johnny's hand press down on his own dick, he almost collapsed back on the bed. "Are you going to come just from sucking me? You like it that much?" It was a feedback loop: whatever he said turned Johnny on, and when Johnny got turned on Ten got turned on too, and when Ten got turned on he ran his mouth again. 

He could feel the tension rising in his body, his muscles straining. "You're gonna make me come, babe," he groaned, and, unexpectedly, Johnny stopped moving. Instead, he opened his mouth and kept the tip of Ten's cock on his pink tongue, moving his hands so that he was essentially jerking Ten into his mouth. With no other way to express himself, Ten slapped the mattress. "Fuck! You want me to come in your mouth?" Johnny's quick nod was answer enough, and Ten could feel it starting in the back of his gut, a quick jerk that unraveled him from head to toe, a release of pressure that Johnny prolonged with the slow, deliberate movements of his hand. 

When he looked back down, Johnny had swallowed everything except a small line of come that had dripped out the side of his mouth; his tongue swept out to lick his lips, and his hand was in his pants, the corded muscles in his arms tensing and flexing as he jerked himself. Ten, who was still recovering from the force of his orgasm, threw himself off the bed and shoved Johnny's shoulders flat to the floor, dragging his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs and bending himself in half so that he could get his mouth on Johnny's dick. But Johnny must have been worked up; as soon as Ten's lips touched his head, he groaned like he was dying. His cock flexed and come spurted all over Ten's mouth and face, some even reaching his neck and collarbone because of the angle. 

"Okay," Ten said, laughing a little to himself. Johnny was splayed out on the floor; one arm was over his face, the other stretched out behind him, and his chest was heaving from exertion. Ten couldn't see his eyes, but his pink mouth was visible and begging to be kissed. Ignoring the come drying on his face, Ten made his way up Johnny's body, straddling his lap and pushing his arms out of the way to press their mouths together, soft and very gentle. He could feel Johnny sigh and felt like doing the same. They lay there together for a moment, the low light shadowing them.

Then Ten said, "If we don't clean up my skin is going to break out tomorrow," and slapped Johnny lightly on the chest. They moved to the bathroom, cleaning themselves in between soft kisses. The way Johnny touched him wasn't any different but Ten could feel a change behind it, or maybe the change was in himself. The harsh fluorescent lighting, as unromantic as possible, brought out Johnny's toned muscles, his intense face, but not even its severe filter could hide how soft his eyes were when he looked at Ten. 

Without speaking they made their way back to Ten's room. They didn't have to talk about it to know that Johnny was going to stay over; he grabbed the spare boxers he always left at Ten's place and curled up on Ten's bed, fiddling with his phone as Ten moved around the room, putting it to rights before finally he switched the light off, throwing them into darkness. In silence he moved over to his bed, where Johnny made space for him before grabbing on and clinging hard. He wanted to stay awake longer to savour the moment; something had changed between them tonight, but he wasn't sure what. But eventually the inexorable hand of sleep came for him, and in between one breath and the next, cradled in Johnny's warm arms, he slipped away.

\--

In the morning he woke up to find Johnny missing. It didn't alarm him; sleepily he groped around for his glasses and slapped them on, wrapping a blanket around himself to ward off the cold and walking into the kitchen, where he saw Johnny at the stove and greeted him with a kiss, winding his hands up around Johnny's neck. Instead of receiving one in return, he got a slight awkward laugh, which struck him as off. He squinted up at Johnny, who gestured behind him; Ten turned around to see Yuta and Taeyong on the couch in the living room, eating eggs.

They all looked at each other for a moment. Then Yuta said, explosively, "I fucking knew it!" He didn't seem to be upset. Instead he was revelling in his ability to be right, which seemed about par for the course. 

Taeyong ignored him. "So... how long have you been...?" He let the sentence complete itself. Ten shrugged; he knew Johnny was probably blushing. Taeyong continued, "And what are you..." His eyes darted between the two of them.

For the first time since this whole thing had started, Ten started to feel a little panic rise up. He'd planned to ask Johnny the same question, but the outside pressure was something else entirely. 

He felt Johnny's arms encircle him from behind. "Dating," Johnny said firmly. "We're dating." 

"Oh," Ten said. It was very faint. "Cool." He turned his attention to Taeyong. "We're dating," he said unnecessarily.

Taeyong looked confused, but he let it go; Yuta was still in his own little world. Johnny turned Ten around and grinned at him. He didn't have to say anything: Ten shook his head but smiled back and kissed him again.

"That's disgusting!" Yuta yelled from behind them. "But I guess I have to support you now, Johnathan. Congratulations on your gay awakening, guys."

It was the first time anyone had phrased it like that, but Johnny didn't seem fazed. He ruffled Ten's hair and turned his attention back to the pan. 

Ten, tracing the familiar lines of Johnny's face with his gaze, felt a rush of fondness. Looking over at Yuta and Taeyong, who were now discussing when their relationship could have started, he understood that he was perfectly content, and let himself be so.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the FLUFFIEST thing i've ever written i cannot believe it. i was meant to be writing something else but this kinda evolved as a project to think about intimacies and comfortable intimacies... as opposed to uncomfortable intimacies, which is the other thing i'm writing rn.
> 
> the crop top outfit ten was wearing is, obviously, the one at the end of [his coco chanel dance practice video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg0miRcXHio).
> 
> anyway if u liked this please let me know in the comments or come talk to me about it on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monopolizers) or my [twtr!](https://twitter.com/_monopolizers/status/1075480721727180800)


End file.
